Cheek Pincher
by Saber Knight
Summary: When Blanc won't play games with Neptune, Neptune decides to take matters into her own hands!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blanc~" Neptune called out as she burst into the girl's bedroom. "I've come over to play with ya!" She said, walking over to the bed where Blanc was lying on her stomach reading a book.

"Go away. I'm busy." Blanc told her, not looking up from her book.  
Neptune climbed on top of the bed and looked over Blanc's shoulder to see what she was reading. "That looks boring." She mused, pouting.  
"If you want to play, go ahead. Just leave me alone." The brunette told her.  
"Fine." She said, going over to the game console and powering it up.

Several minutes later Neptune was swinging her arm around as she sliced and diced her way through a horde of undead monsters, her score rising higher and higher. If Blanc was going to be a bore and just lay around all day reading some book, then Neptune was going to go and beat every one of Blanc's high scores on her games until she got fired up to play with her! Fired up herself, she kept slicing and dicing until she cleared the mission with a new high score! "Hey, Blanc~" She called, smiling. "I beat your high score~ By 100,000 points~!"

Blanc's hands tightened ever so slightly on the book she was reading. "So? I just got that game last week." She said, not looking up.  
Neptune pouted before grabbing another game. "If you say so!"

Four high scores beaten later...

Neptune was lying on Blanc's bed, pinching the girl's cheek. "I beat your high score again!" The brunette hadn't turned the page in the last five minutes, thus the purple-haired girl knew she was about to break through! "Blanc~ Whatcha going to do now that I've beaten your high scores?" She asked, smiling. Blanc looked at her, more like glared, as she continued to provoke her. "C'mon, Blanc, I know you want to~!" She said, pinching hard enough to make her wince.

Finally, Blanc snapped.

"FINE!" Blanc yelled, jumping off of the bed and storming over to the controller. "I'm going to show you how high my score can get when I'm serious!"  
"That's the Blanc I know and love!" Neptune said, joining her as she grabbed another controller. "I'm not going to give up my crown so easily!"  
"I'll show you who's the boss around here!"  
"Bring it on!"

A few hours later...

Neptune and Blanc were lying on the brunette's bed side-by-side, Neptune once again at Blanc's cheek. "You still didn't beat my high score on that first game!" She said, smiling victoriously.  
Blanc's eye twitched and the girl quickly pinched Neptune's cheek in turn, making her yelp. "I beat you on all of the other games, didn't I!?"  
"Not the one I did my best on!" She said, sticking her tongue out.  
"I'll beat that score one of these days, you just wait and see!"

The two girls looked at each other, still pinching each other's cheek before they both smiled. "Next time, don't ignore me, please?" Neptune asked, taking her fingers away from Blanc's cheek.  
"Hmph... Fine." Blanc muttered, taking her fingers away as well. "Next time call before you come over."  
"Hmm..." She thought about it for a moment. "Nope!"

Blanc glared at her before her expression softened back into a smile. "Well, I suppose that's fine." She said, lying her head back on her pillow and closing her eyes. Neptune smiled, lying next to her as her hand went down and took ahold of Blanc's own.

"I love ya, Blanc." Neptune said, nuzzling her head against Blanc's shoulder.  
"Same here." Blanc told her, her voice soft and quiet again.

Neptune looked at Blanc, her free hand going up to, very lightly, pinch the girl's cheek. Blanc opened her eyes, looking over at Neptune to see the girl pointing at her lips. The brunette softly smiled before suddenly grabbing both of the purple-haired girl's wrists and getting on top of her. "If you want a kiss, just say so."

Neptune pouted. "I like it this way."  
"Weirdo."  
"Flat chest."  
"Like you're one to talk."

Before Neptune could remind her about her HDD form, Blanc leant down and kissed the girl on her lips. It was a short kiss, the brunette rising back up after a moment to look down at her love's red face. "Meanie." Neptune muttered.  
Blanc smiled. "I'm just getting started."

Suffice it to say... Neptune spent the night.

* * *

Neptune woke up with a yawn, sitting up and stretching her arms as the sunlight filtered in through the curtains. She was full of energy and ready to get up and go do absolutely nothing for the entire day, like she usually does! Looking next to her, she smiled at the still sleeping Blanc. "Blanc, wake up~!" She whispered into her ear.

Blanc muttered something, slowly opening her eyes to see Neptune smiling down at her. She groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. "Neptune... you have way too much energy..." She muttered, tired.

Neptune could only giggle as Blanc went back to sleep.


End file.
